Interrupted Melody
by alexsdc
Summary: It's the middle of season one and Jen and Dawson have broken up but Joey's still in love with him, Jen is still trying to become friends with Joey, and Pacey's trying to keep everyone sane.
1. Interrupted Melody

Disclaimer: Don't own DC or its characters. I also do not own the song "Kissing You" or Des'ree.

Circa 1999….

Interrupted Melody

"Hey, Dawson," Joey said, climbing through the window. She saw him lying on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. "Come on, Dawson. You broke up with her weeks ago. You can't still be dreaming about Jen."

"It's only been a few weeks," Dawson said defensively, still looking at the ceiling. "Besides, I stopped fantasizing about her taking me back a few days ago. In fact, I wasn't even thinking about her just now. I think I'm over her, Joey." Dawson sat up and looked at her excitedly. "I really do." Joey sighed, not completely believing him. She looked at him hopefully, though.

"That's great," she said encouragingly. "It really is. I hope you are."

"Yeah," Dawson said smiling. "Let's celebrate. Tonight."

"Oh good. Another Spielberg marathon. I can't wait," Joey said sarcastically, joining Dawson on the bed.

"No. Really celebrate. Let's see... Pacey's out of town visiting his grandparents... Let's go to the dance! Just you and me. It'll be fun, I promise."

"No, Dawson. No. Last time you brought me to a dance to spy on Jen. I've learned my lesson," Joey said firmly.

"Please, Jo," he pleaded. "I don't even know if she'll be there."

Joey laid down and put the pillow over her head. "I hate when you do this to me, Dawson," she said muffled underneath the pillow, "because you know I can't say no." She sat up again. "Okay, I'll go."

"You're the best, Jo!" Dawson said happily. He gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Go home and get ready. I'll pick you up in two hours." Dawson left the room to go tell his parents of his plans for the night. Joey sat frozen on the bed for a minute. She put her hand up to where Dawson kissed her and ran her fingers across her cheek.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," she said to herself, smiling, before she exited through the window.

Joey returned exactly two hours later. She thought that she might actually have a chance with Dawson that night, so she got a little more dressed up than usual. She was wearing a white tank top covered with a transparent open white shirt, somewhat tight flared jeans, and flats. She had her hair half up in a butterfly clip and had just a touch of lipstick on

"Wow, Jo. You look great," Dawson said to her, watching her through the mirror as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Thanks," she blushed, sitting down on the bed. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said, going up to her and offering her his arm. She put her arm through his and stood up. "We're going to use the front door," he said as they walked down the stairs. Bet you haven't done that in a while." Joey smiled as they left the house. They walked up to the car and Dawson opened the back door for her. "I thought I was going to pick you up?" Dawson asked as they climbed in the car. "Dad!" he yelled before he shut the door. "We're ready to go."

"You know me. Can't wait for a dance. Actually, I forgot. I'm used to climbing into your window," Joey answered. Mitch opened the front door and got into the car.

"When do you guys want to be picked up?" he asked.

"Um... it's okay. We'll probably walk home," Dawson said.

"Well, I offered," Mitch shrugged.

They pulled up to the dance and got out of the car. Dawson and Joey thanked Mitch and went into the building.

"Hey, there's Jen with Cliff," Dawson said looking around. Joey was still hanging onto his arm. "Great," she muttered under her breath. "Let's go say hi," Dawson said and pulled her over. They politely said hi and Joey was surprised when Dawson excused himself and Joey to get some punch very shortly afterwards. They had been at the dance for a couple of hours and were both having a pretty good time. They hadn't danced very much, but that was Joey's choice. Joey was surprised that Dawson hadn't watched or even mentioned Jen all evening. She wished that she could tell Dawson how she felt. He looked so good. He was with her, paying attention to her, yet she couldn't tell him that she loved him. She wanted to kick herself. Joey's ears perked up when she heard the next song. It was "Kissing You." She heard the opening on the piano and stood up.

"Dawson! I love this song. Can we please dance?" she begged him.

"Yeah, sure," Dawson said, a little surprised. Joey wanting to dance and slow dance at that? Joey liking a romantic song? Maybe he was rubbing off on her. She dragged him out onto the dance floor. Joey put her arms around Dawson's neck as he put his arms around her waist. They were shoulder to elbow length apart, and smiling at each other as Des'ree started singing:

_Pride can stand a thousand trials.  
The strong will never fall.  
But watching stars without you,  
My soul cries._

Joey was staring at Dawson with love in her eyes. She wondered if he could tell. She searched his face for an answer but couldn't find one. She couldn't read how he felt about her or if he knew. She was in his arms and totally in love with him. She wanted to tell him so much....

Dawson still smiled at Joey but started to look around a bit. He didn't see her trying to figure him out. He thought he saw something more than friendship in her eyes, but decided that it was his imagination. Then, he spotted Jen.

_Heaving heart is full of pain.  
Oh, oh, the aching._

Joey turned to see what Dawson was staring at. She was horrified to see Jen and Cliff at the end of his gaze. The pain was evident from her expression. She turned to Dawson again, trying to keep the tears from falling. She kept looking into both of his eyes back and forth. He looked at her and noticed how watery her eyes were. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong.........

_Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

.........Joey couldn't take it anymore. She kissed him more passionately then she ever thought possible. Dawson was completely shocked. She pulled back a little as the violins played until Des'ree started to sing again.

"J-Joey..." Dawson stuttered, not being able to get the words out to describe his surprise.

"Shh. Dawson, please," Joey whispered with tears in her eyes. "Let me have the song. If nothing else, let me have the song." She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him again with passion and sadness.

_Touch me dear, pure and true.  
Gift to me, forever.  
Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

The violins and piano continued on as Joey put her head on Dawson and started kissing his neck and crying on his shoulder. They were pressed together. Dawson just swayed there with his eyes closed as Joey anxiously caressed his hair and back. As the music became more intense, she kissed him again with more passion than before. They stopped dancing, and a coherent thought entered Joey's mind: _Is he kissing me back_? She broke away from him as the violins held out a note. She looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek with her hand. "I love you," she said softly. She closed her eyes and kissed him again, this time very warmly and tenderly. She let her sorrow show on her face. She was going to lose him shortly.

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

They stayed in each other's arms after the song stopped playing. Joey suddenly broke free of the embrace. Dawson still stood there with his eyes closed, but his face was expressionless. Joey realized what she had just done and could not believe it.

"I'm so sorry, Dawson," she said wide-eyed in disbelief. He opened his eyes and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks and that she was slowly backing away. "I'm so sorry." She ran off and left Dawson standing alone on the dance floor.

Love it? Hate it? Feedback, please! I really want to know what you thought of this story and if I should continue it!


	2. The Tarnished Angels

**Author's Note**: I think this is the most perfect story title I've ever come up with (or taken from a movie title as the case may be), and I'm quite proud of it. Just thought you'd all like to know that!

The Tarnished Angels

"Hey, Joey," Dawson said, forcing a smile. Joey just looked up at him through frightened eyes. She had not taken into account the fact that she would inevitably have to see Dawson in school no matter how much she avoided him, which was her present dilemma. She hadn't considered much of anything when she kissed him. Joey started to see the upside to Dawson's constant overanalysis of everything. At least he knew what he was getting into before he followed his heart.

"Hey," she finally replied and turned back to her open locker.

"I haven't seen you since Saturday," Joey winced when Dawson mentioned that day. "What's up?"

"Not much," Joey said, quickly grabbing her books. It was the truth, too. She had spent the rest of her weekend holed up in her room or wandering around the docks except when it was time for her shift at the Icehouse. Since she really didn't want to tell anyone about that and how she remembered being held by and possibly kissed by Dawson and how she had cried about that and how she may have destroyed her relationship with her best friend, there was not much to tell.

"I would have bet that you would have said the ceiling," Dawson said cheerfully. Joey frowned and tried to concentrate harder on the books she was shoving back into her locker. "What's wrong?" Dawson asked. Joey rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of the question.

"I have to go," she mumbled and shut her locker. She started walking away.

"Wait, Joey," Dawson said following her. "C'mon. What's the matter?" Joey stopped and looked at him.

"You've got to stop living in whatever fantasy world you're living in, Dawson," Joey said sharply. "You can't just pretend to ignore what I did at the dance."

"What if I don't want to remember?" Dawson whispered. He wished that he could take that back as soon as he let it slip out. He didn't mean for Joey to hear that. Joey swallowed and turned away. She continued walking in the direction she was going while watching the floor go by. "Joey, wait. I didn't mean it like that," Dawson called after her. Joey turned back to him.

"Yes you did. Yes you did. That was a totally honest response. Am I that bad that you have to lie to yourself and pretend that I didn't kiss you? Pretend that I don't--"

"Love you," Dawson interrupted, his lip starting to tremble. "That's not why, Jo. It's not."

"Then what is it, Dawson?" she asked, putting her books down and crossing her arms. "Please tell me because I would really like to know." Joey was also on the verge of tears, but she was hiding it quite well.

"This is not the place to talk about this," Dawson said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with Joey at all costs.

"Then where? When?" Joey sighed. "I mean, I'm sure you know just what to say. I'm sure you've already overanalyzed the situation to death."

"I didn't think about it all weekend."

"What?" Joey replied, absolutely shocked. "I would have bet that you were lying on your bed with your hands behind your head staring at the ceiling and contemplating the situation. I can't believe that you didn't give it a second thought."

"I didn't," Dawson insisted. "I was with Pacey all day yesterday and walked to school with Jen this morning. Ask either one of them." Joey pursed her lips and looked to the floor when she heard Jen's name.

"I thought Pacey was at his grandma's?" Joey said, her gaze still locked on the floor.

"He came home yesterday morning."

"Oh," Joey said flatly. She didn't want to be in this conversation anymore. She wanted to be in Dawson's arms. That didn't seem to be what this was leading up to, though. "I... um... I have to go. I'll be late to class."

"I'll walk you there, okay? I'm going that way anyway," Dawson said softly but warmly. "Meet me around 6:30pm at the docks, all right? We're still best friends, Jo."

Joey walked up to Dawson and lightly put her hand to his cheek. She smiled weakly, picked up her books, and walked past him. She turned to watch him for a moment before she walked around the corner of the hallway. "I wish I could believe that," she whispered to herself before she disappeared.

"Hey, Jo," Dawson yelled after her. "Joey, your class is the other way!" Dawson looked at where she stood with a confused expression on his face. Just because he had been with Pacey and Jen doesn't mean that his mind wasn't really with Joey. He was only lying to her, not himself. This was one time when analysis hadn't helped, though. He had no idea what to do. He shrugged off the feeling of helplessness and continued walking to his own class.

Send some feedback! Don't be afraid to tell me that you love or hate the story and why (if there's a reason). It's just an idea I've been messing around with. Other characters will start getting involved in the next part, so don't worry if you miss Pacey or Jen already. They'll be back.


	3. Stranger at my Door

Stranger at my Door

"Pacey, hi! How was your weekend?" Pacey spun around to see Joey.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Joey?" he demanded to know.

"Oh, Pacey. You're so funny," Joey laughed sweetly. Pacey stopped at his locker and started fumbling with the lock.

"Okay, Jo. What do you want?" Pacey asked.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked innocently. "I'm going to lunch. Want to come?"

"Look," Pacey said, "You're talking to me like a human being. That doesn't happen too often unless you need something. Now what could it be..." Pacey lowered his voice. "Money, drugs, me?" Joey gave him a look of disgust.

"Information," Joey said.

"Ahhh. So the truth comes out and I was right, of course." Pacey put his hands up in the air and started dancing.

"Pacey, there's no music," Joey reminded him.

"Details, details. Come on. Dance with me."

"Pacey," Joey squealed as he took her hand and twirled her around. "Pacey, we look stupid." They were both laughing hysterically. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me from my mission." Joey pulled away. "When will I get my info?"

"What do I get out of giving anything to you?" Pacey asked in a sexy voice. "C'mon, baby, you know what I want. Make it worth my while." Joey made a face.

"Um... I'll buy you lunch today?"

"Cool! Okay, let's go," Pacey slammed his locker door shut and smiled in anticipation of his free lunch. Joey started to giggle and shook her head.

"A man of simple pleasures," Joey commented. "Let's go."

They walked to the cafeteria. Joey bought them both lunch and started to leave with the food.

"Where are you going, Joey?" Pacey asked. "Aren't we going to eat with Dawson and Jen?"

"No!" Joey practically screamed. She turned red when people turned around to stare at her. "No," she said again, softly this time. "You have information to give me. We need to eat alone. We're going outside."

"Are you sure this isn't just your backwards attempt seduce me?" Pacey smirked. Joey gave him a death stare.

"Believe me, Pacey. I only seduce members of my own species."

"I see the real Joey's back," Pacey grinned. "But, seriously, you are kind of fun when you're civil to me."

"Well, I can't say the same for you because you'd have to act civil to me first."

"Okay, Joey, here's a good spot to eat. Can I safely assume by your avoidance of Dawson and Jen that you are a bit miffed at the blondes?" Pacey said, carefully sitting down with his food. "What do you want to know about Dawson?"

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, giving him a nervous half smile. "What makes you think this is about Dawson?"

"What else would it be? Is it or isn't it?" Joey sat down besides Pacey.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "So what did he tell you?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Pacey. What did he tell you happened at the dance?" Joey asked eagerly.

"You went to a dance? The one on Saturday night? Any hot chicks?"

"Pacey, stop. This is really important. What did he say?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Pacey said with his mouth full. "What happened while I was gone? I always miss the good stuff."

"I can't believe it," Joey said to herself. "He really didn't give it a thought."

"He was acting kind of strange, though. More oblivious than usual."

"Aha!" Joey exclaimed. "He was thinking about it."

"Joey, what are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Pace. Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but not now. This has to be resolved first before I can tell you."

"C'mon, Joey," Pacey whined. "Don't keep me in suspense!"

"Sorry, my lips are sealed."

"Are you going to eat that?" Pacey had scarfed down everything on his tray while Joey had barely touched her food.

"Here, take half," Joey sighed. "You are such a pig!"

"Oink, oink, baby," Pacey said, spitting chunks of food out of his mouth. Joey just got up and left.

"Where's Pacey and Joey?" Dawson asked Jen as they went to go find a table.

"I don't know," she replied. There was an awkward silence as they sat down.

"You know what, Jen?" Dawson said a few minutes later. "This is stupid. Why are we so awkward? We're friends. We should talk. I'm over you," he added proudly, "so no more awkwardness." Jen raised an eyebrow at that last part.

"Very good, Dawson," she laughed. "I know that whole little speech was just so you could say that you're over me. That's good, though, because now I can ask you something that I wanted to know all morning. You were really distant this morning and I know why. I saw it."

"What are you talking about?" Dawson shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You and Joey. At the dance. Making out. What's going on there?"

"I don't know," Dawson said sadly. "I had no idea. Now I don't know what to think. I mean, she's my best friend. She wants more? I don't know..."

"You had no idea how she felt about you whatsoever?" Jen asked.

"No."

"Why do I not find that so hard to believe," Jen said into her napkin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, who else saw us?"

"That's the funny thing. I don't know if anyone else did," Jen said thoughtfully. "It wasn't like you two weren't obvious about it or anything, but if any one had noticed it would have been all over the school by now. At least if anyone who had noticed had cared."

"That's good, I guess. I wonder why Pacey and Joey skipped lunch?" Dawson said.

"I think I know why Joey did," Jen said, not believing Dawson's obliviousness. Maybe he was just pretending to be so naive. "I'll see you later, Dawson." Jen had a free period after lunch and she knew that Joey did, too. She found her in the library.

"Okay," Jen said playfully as she walked up to Joey, "spill it."

Feedback people! I really want to know what you think of this series! More parts coming soon!


	4. The Best Intentions

The Best Intentions

Read the rest of the series before you read this or it won't make any sense.

The Best Intentions

"What are you talking about?" Joey sighed looking up from her book, rather irritated with Jen.

"I saw you and Dawson on Saturday night," Jen said eagerly. "So, what's up with that?" Joey leaned back in her chair.

"Nothing," she said. "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh," Jen said, rather disappointedly. "Dawson wouldn't tell me much about it, either."

Joey sat up straight as the front of the chair hit the ground with a soft crash. "You talked to Dawson about it? What did he say?"

"He's confused, Joey," Jen said. "He's very confused. He was totally oblivious that you wanted more than friendship from him. Not that I knew, either, but he is your best friend. He should have noticed. Does he just pretend to be so oblivious?"

"I honestly think that he is pretending. I mean, I'm sure that he didn't pick up on my feelings before, but now that he knows, he's pretending nothing happened so things can stay the same," Joey said, frustrated. "He sometimes pisses me off so much with his rejection of reality!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Joey, except to talk to him," Jen offered.

"Thanks, Jen," Joey said sarcastically, "I hadn't thought of that yet."

"Look, don't bite my head off for your displaced anger at Dawson," Jen said looking hurt. "I'm trying here."

"I don't think we should be talking about this," Joey mumbled.

"Why not, Joey? Why can't we talk? Why won't you give me a chance?" Jen asked, annoyed.

"Why not?" Joey said, trying to keep her voice quiet because she was in the library but slowly getting louder. "Why not? Because every time I see you, I see the way Dawson looks at you. I hear the way he used to worship you and I see Dawson chasing you and kissing you and it drives me crazy. It drives me crazy because I know that it will never be the same for him and me. It's nothing personal, but Dawson once said it could be me, but it's you. It's just you."

"I understand," Jen said sincerely. "I guess I should just stop talking to you, then."

"Maybe I could be your friend sometime, but not now," Joey said sadly. "It hurts too much." Jen nodded and looked defeated. "Can you just do me one favor, Jen?"

"Anything."

Joey smiled. "Just be a royal bitch back to me whenever I am being bitchy to you."

"Your wish is my command. It's not hard to be a bitch to someone so inferior to you, though. There's no challenge," Jen said as meanly as she could. She got up and started to walk away.

"Jen?" Joey called out after her. Jen stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Thanks." Jen smiled and then gave Joey a fake scowl before walking out of the library.

"Dawson, my man, you have got a lot of explaining to do," Pacey said when he saw Dawson walking down the hall. "Joey told me everything."

"What?" Dawson asked. "That's not like her. So, you know about our little make out session at the dance, then."

"Wow!" Pacey screamed. "That's what happened?"

"Quiet down," Dawson said through clenched teeth. "I thought she told you everything."

"Eh, I lied," Pacey grinned. Dawson rolled his eyes. "So, that's great. Finally. What has to be 'resolved' then?"

"She kissed me, Pacey. Again and again and again. And then she told me that she's in love with me," Dawson sighed.

"And you were doing what this whole time? Reading the paper?"

"No, I was shocked. I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy."

"Pure crap," Pacey said. "I know you remember everything. So what's the problem here?"

"I didn't say anything when the song was over and she ran out. Then, I acted like I was pretending nothing happened. I don't know what to do, Pace," Dawson shook his head. "I don't know if I want a relationship or how not to hurt her if I don't." Pacey started to feel pity for his two best friends.

"Man, that's a bad situation," Pacey put his hands in the air. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," Dawson said sadly. "Neither do I."

Joey was sitting on a bench on the docks staring at the water when Dawson came to meet her. She had been sitting there for a long time just watching the water. Dawson didn't pretend to be cheerful as he stopped next to the bench and looked at her. He hadn't said a word, but Joey knew he was there. She looked up at him. "Dawson Leery speechless," she said, trying to break the ice. "The second time in three days. That must be some sort of record." Dawson still didn't say anything. Joey laughed bitterly and turned back to the water.

"Why'd you do it, Jo?" Dawson finally asked almost inaudibly. He was looking at the ground.

"I don't know," Joey responded. Her eyes met his. "I just saw the way you were looking at Jen and I just couldn't bottle it up any longer. The moment just seemed right." Dawson nodded in understanding, but still looked a little confused.

"That's not what I meant. I meant why'd you have to fall in love with me?"

Joey clicked her tongue and let her gaze fall. She swallowed and pursed her lips. "Of course that's what you meant," Joey was getting a little annoyed. "I don't know, I can't explain it exactly. Unless you're fishing for a complement here." Dawson sighed, also getting a little annoyed.

"It's just that things were perfect before. Why did you have to change that?"

"It's called growing up, Dawson. Things change. My feelings for you changed. But don't worry. I'm sorry they did."

"Joey," Dawson moaned, "Joey, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be sorry, I should. I shouldn't have rejected it like that."

"It's okay," Joey was angry, "I'm used to rejection." She stood up and faced him. "Just tell me one thing: were you kissing me back?"

"Um... yes..." Dawson flushed.

"Why?"

Dawson was wondering why himself. He had just convinced himself that he had just gotten caught up in the moment, though. Joey waited impatiently for him to say something. When she decided that she wasn't going get anything besides silence, her eyes teared up for a second, but she willed them back. She sneered at him and walked away. Dawson yelled out to her.

"Joey! Joey! Joey, please come back here." As much as Dawson pleaded, Joey didn't even turn around. Dawson tried to, but he couldn't get his legs to follow her. He turned around and hung his head as he walked home.

Joey was about to let her tears flow when she heard a voice other then Dawson's call her name. She looked up in shock.

"Joey. That was very interesting."

Like it? Yes, no, send me feedback and tell me! Part 5 coming soon!


	5. Act of the Heart

Act of the Heart

Okay, **BBBIIIIGGGG THANK YOU** to Matahari for suggesting one of the ideas I use in this part. It was a really good idea, thanks!

Read the rest of this series before you read this or you won't get it.

Act of the Heart

"Ahhh, Anderson Crawford. Of course you would be showing up now," Joey said, frustrated.

"Ahhh, Joey... I guess I don't know your last name, do I, Joey?" Anderson crossed his arms.

"Do you really want to?" Joey shot back. Anderson softened.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. And where'd you get a name like Joey?" Joey looked surprised.

"You want to know my name?"

"That and why you lied to me would be interesting."

"My name's Josephine Potter, but never call me by my full name or I will beat you down. Either Joey or I guess you could call me Jo."

"See?" Anderson asked, rather amused. "Blunt honesty. Now was that so hard? Next question, Joey Potter, why did you make me like a girl named Debra Carson so much?" His arms were still crossed.

"Why are you here?" Joey sighed.

"Ah, ah, ah. You answer my question, I'll answer yours."

"Look, Anderson, you're great. You really are. But when I saw you with that violin on that boat... You're just way out of my league. I mean, you have this eloquent name. How would Joey have sounded compared to that?" Joey explained.

"That covers the name, but what about the rest? You're obviously not from New York because Boulé doesn't exist anymore and it was never where you thought it was," Anderson said.

"Well, remember when I said I'm not Cinderella? I'm more like the town charity case. My mom's dead, my dad's in jail, and I live with my older sister, her boyfriend, and my baby nephew. I wanted to be Debra with this idealistic life and this great guy who wanted her, just for a little while." Joey really thought she might break down right there from the stress.

"Okay, one more question," Anderson uncrossed his arms and took her hand. "Why didn't you call me?" Joey looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you have wanted me to? You knew I was lying and you said honesty's important. Besides," Joey looked at the ground, "I couldn't afford the long-distance charges," she mumbled.

"Look," Anderson said sweetly, "I guess I understand why you lied to me about... well... everything. In a way, I'm kind of flattered. I really liked you, Joey. I guess I still do. Otherwise, I wouldn't be talking to you anymore." He gently took her other hand in his. "I'm willing to try again if it's with Joey Potter and not Debra Carson. No more lies?"

"No more lies," Joey blushed. She suddenly pulled her hands back. "No, how can this work if you're only here for a day again?"

"Wait until you hear this," Anderson smiled. "Over the weekend, some of the seniors were playing a practical joke and flushed cherry bombs down the toilet in someone's room. What they didn't realize is that all the toilets in the dorm and school are connected. All the plumbing has to be redone and some of the classrooms got flooded. By the time everything is fixed, it will be time for Thanksgiving vacation! Since they had no extra facilities, they had no choice but to give us the time off. They'll probably add it on somewhere, but until then they sent us home. My parents liked this place so much that we'll be vacationing here for a month. I could also visit you on weekends and I could call you."

"I guess that takes care of that and explains why you're here," Joey commented.

"Yeah," Anderson said, putting his hand up to stroke her cheek. "So, who was that guy? He looks familiar."

Dawson. Damn. Joey hadn't thought about him in almost four minutes. "That was my best friend, Dawson."

"You guys seem to be fighting. Want to talk about it?" Anderson moved a little closer.

"No," Joey said.

"Could I convince you otherwise?" Anderson said, leaning in to kiss her.

"No," Joey said, pulling back. "Look, I have to go. Come to the S.S. Icehouse tomorrow afternoon. It's my sister's restaurant. I work there."

"Okay," Anderson said, looking kind of disappointed. "'Till 'morrow, then. Nice meeting you, Joey."

"Nice seeing you again, Anderson," Joey smiled. Anderson watched her walk away. Joey's tears finally started falling when she knew she was out of his sight. She jumped into her boat, rowed out to the middle of the water, pulled her oars back into the boat, and just floated. "Now what am I going to do?" Joey said, her chin in her hands and her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I know that I love Dawson. I like Anderson, in fact I'm very fond of him. But I love Dawson. And he doesn't love me. Not like that," Joey choked up. "I have to give Anderson a chance. I want to be loved. He's not asking for much. Just a chance." Joey sat there for a long time, trying to empty her mind and keep it that way for a little while of peace.

"Dawson! I love this song. Can we please dance?" Joey begged him.

"Yeah, sure," Dawson said, a little surprised. Joey wanting to dance and slow dance at that? Joey liking a romantic song? Maybe he was starting to rub off on her. She dragged him out onto the dance floor. Joey put her arms around Dawson's neck as he put his arms around her waist. They were shoulder to elbow length apart as Des'ree started singing:

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
The strong will never fall.  
But watching stars without you,  
My soul cries._

"Joey's looking at me kind of strangely," Dawson thought. "Almost like... no, that's silly." Dawson quickly dismissed the thought.

_Heaving heart is full of pain.  
Oh, oh, the aching._

"Why is Joey so damn good to me all of the time? She's right, last time I did drag her to spy on Jen and I'm sure she had a miserable time. And then she left and came back for me," he couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eye anymore. His eyes rested on Jen. "I babbled on about Jen for hours and she didn't utter a word of protest most of the time. Why are you so good to me, Joey? Joey?" Dawson had turned back to her and noticed how watery her eyes were. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong...

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

...what he didn't expect is that her lips would be closing it. He was completely shocked.

"J--Joey..." Dawson stuttered.

"Shh. Dawson, please," Joey whispered with tears in her eyes. "Let me have the song. If nothing else, let me have the song." She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him again. Dawson could feel the passion, but he was too numb to respond. He couldn't speak; he could barely move. All he could do was continue swaying back and forth to the music and feel her kiss him again and again. It wasn't a bad feeling, Dawson just hadn't let it sink in yet.

_Touch me dear, pure and true.  
Gift to me forever.  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

The violins and the piano continued on as Joey put her head on Dawson and started kissing his neck and crying on his shoulder. They pressed together. Dawson felt worse with every tear that she shed. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of it all. He felt the tenderness of Joey's touch as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"She's not asking for much," Dawson thought, starting to make sense to himself again. "She's done so much more for me. If this will make her happy, even for a moment, then I'll do it. I'll make her happy." He saw the pain in Joey's eyes right before she leaned into to kiss him again. "I can make her happy," he thought again, "Even if just for a moment." He started to respond to Joey's kiss. His lips danced with hers as the rest of them stopped. He didn't expect to get so drawn into it, though. His tongue met hers and he couldn't seem to control it anymore.

Joey suddenly pulled away. She looked into his eyes and stroked her cheek with her hand. Then she said the three words he wasn't prepared for: "I love you," she whispered. Dawson froze up again, but Joey didn't feel him stiffen. He lost himself in the warmth of her next kiss.

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
'Cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

"This has to stop," a part of him said. "If you want to make her happy, don't play with her mind like this. She doesn't deserve it. What she feels for you is obviously a lot stronger than you thought." Dawson didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he felt. He was hopelessly confused. The only thing he didn't want to do was let Joey go. He didn't want the spell to break. He wanted to protect her from whatever was going to happen next.

Joey suddenly broke free of the embrace. Dawson didn't want to face reality. He didn't know what to think.

"I'm so sorry, Dawson," he heard Joey say. He opened his eyes to reality to see Joey looking more sad and helpless than he had ever seen anyone look before.

"I'm so sorry." He wanted to hold her, to make it go away. He wanted to stop the tears, but she was backing away from him. He realized that he had caused the tears and he wouldn't be able to stop them. Not yet.

Joey ran out of the building. Dawson just stood there in a daze.

"Hey, watch it!" Dawson was almost knocked over by a guy dancing. Dawson hadn't even noticed that the next song had started. He slowly walked off the dance floor, as if in a trance, got his jacket, and walked home the long way.

Dawson was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head reviewing the events of Saturday night. "You should never given her hope, stupid. Why'd you have to be so convincing? Was it guilt? How could you let it get so intense if you never wanted to be more than friends? Did you? Did you?" Dawson didn't have an answer to his own question. He just wondered when everything got so complicated and when he couldn't avoid making decisions like this anymore.

OK, I hope you liked it. Please send me feedback if you did. Actually, send me feedback even if you didn't. Part 6 is coming soon!


	6. Disturbing Behavior

Disturbing Behavior

Spoilers: Nope

Rating: Hmm... PG I guess.

Read the rest of the series before you read this or you will be quite lost and then I'll laugh at you, **mwah ha ha ha.**

Disturbing Behavior

Joey couldn't believe how close to tears she was as she got ready. She was simply going on a date. It wasn't as if anyone had died.

She had been avoiding Dawson all week. Dawson made things easier by avoiding her as well. He had no question in his mind that they were still best friends, at least that's what he kept telling himself, but she needed some space. He was really starting to miss his best friend, though. Pacey was some consolation, but Dawson really missed Joey.

"Why so glum, chum?" Pacey asked. "Your vacant stare at the water is even more vacant than usual. You still obsessing over the lovely Josephine?"

"I miss her, Pacey. A lot. I'm not used to her not being around for this long." Dawson sat down next to the window in a stoic position.

"A new twist to the Thinker," Pacey smiled, "he overanalyzed whatever he was thinking about until he just turned to stone." Pacey forced Dawson up by the arm. "We are going to have some fun tonight, D. It's Friday night, loosen up."

"There's no where to go. There's nothing fun to do around here," Dawson said miserably.

"I know something fun," Pacey grinned. The doorbell rang. "And there it is. You have five minutes to get dressed and look good. You have a date."

"Joey?" Dawson asked. What was he getting so excited about the prospect if a date with Joey for?

"You do have it bad," Pacey whispered.

"What?"

"You love her."

"What? No," Dawson said defensively, "I just miss spending time with my best friend."

"Sure," Pacey said suspiciously. "Anyway, get ready and you'll find out." Pacey went downstairs while Dawson got ready in record time. He was about to call out Joey's name when he saw who was at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped short.

"Jen?" he asked, surprised. "But I thought you were with Cliff?"

"I am," she smiled. "I'm going with Pacey as friends. We're going to double with you. Your date is waiting behind that door."

"You got me a blind date?" Dawson said, furious with Pacey.

"No, she can see just as well as the rest of us," Pacey smirked. "C'mon, Dawson, just give it a chance. You can't just waste away staring at the window. Besides, maybe you'll like her."

Dawson's spirits lifted when he realized that it could still be Joey. "Jo?" he whispered cautiously opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the other side.

"Hi, I'm Julie," the tall brunette said, flashing her gorgeous smile.

"Hi, I'm Dawson," he went to shake her hand.

"I know," she said flirtatiously.

"I'll be back in a minute," Dawson went to Pacey and took him to the side. "She's drop-dead gorgeous! How'd you meet her? Why didn't you date her yourself?"

"Well, my dad is friends with her father. They're visiting for a while and our fathers thought that it would be great for someone to take her out tonight. Not me, though, because I'm such a screw-up, so I thought of you. You seem to be desperately in need of some female company, anyway."

"Thanks, man, I owe you," Dawson had stopped paying attention to Pacey and was staring at Julie who was talking to Jen.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Pacey opened the door and extended his hand outward.

* * *

"Anderson, I'm so glad that you decided to give me another chance," Joey smiled as she walked arm-in-arm with Anderson to the Rialto. 

"Could I stay mad at anyone with such beauty?" Anderson asked. "Joey, you really look incredible." Joey blushed. She was glad that she finally stopped her tears from smudging her makeup. She waited to the side while Anderson bought the tickets.

* * *

"Look at them," Jen giggled softly. "Pacey, this idea was perfect." 

"I'm not so sure," Pacey whispered back, thinking back to how excited Dawson seemed at the idea of a date with Joey.

"Why not? They haven't stopped talking since we left the house."

"I guess... Jen, come with me on line to buy the movie tickets?"

* * *

Joey started to get self-conscience standing off to the side for so long. "Why is this line so long?" she moaned to herself. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked for Anderson. Her eyes fell on two figures near the door of the theater. Joey but her lip and fought tears again when she saw Dawson with a beautiful girl. She watched how the girl stared at him and took every possible opportunity to brush against him. 

"Joey, what's wrong?" Anderson stepped in front of her.

"I...I want to leave," Joey stuttered.

"But I just got the tickets and they're non-refundable. What's the matter?"

"Um..." Joey started, looking just over his shoulder. "Well..." Joey watched Dawson and the girl laugh as she took his hand. Getting agitated, Joey focused back on Anderson. "See, some of my friends are here. You've only been here for a couple of days so far and I've talked to you plenty on the telephone, but I haven't really seen you." Joey moved closed to Anderson and brushed her fingers against his neck. "I was kind of looking forward to being alone with you, but we won't be if my friends see me." She started playing with his collar and looked into his eyes.

"Just politely tell them that you have to go. They'll understand." Joey sighed in frustration. Anderson didn't get it. Joey hugged him anyway.

"Okay, Andawson," she said, muffled in his shoulder.

"What?"

Joey's eyes flew open in alarm. "Okay, there's Pacey and Jen. I think they saw me," she covered.

"Look who's here!" Jen said, walking away from the line with Pacey and the tickets.

"Joey and the guy who was breaking her neck. I remember you!" Pacey said. "Dawson, Julie, get over here."

_Why did he have to call them over?_ Joey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put her arm around Anderson's waist and pulled him closer. Anderson put his arm around her shoulders.

"Joey!" Dawson said. "This is a surprise. Wow, you look really nice."

"Thanks." Dawson suddenly noticed the guy with his arm around her.

"Um... who's this?"

"Anderson Crawford. You're Dawson, Joey's friend, right?" Anderson introduced himself.

"Yeah." Dawson clenched his teeth and took Julie's hand. "Joey, Anderson, this is Julie."

"We have to go, okay?" Joey said, squeezing Anderson and trying to pull him away. "I'll see you guys later." Anderson and Joey walked towards the cinema. Joey glanced back and gave Anderson a kiss on the cheek. She put her head on his shoulders as they went to look for seats. Dawson was fuming with jealousy.

* * *

"Dawson, this is really annoying," Julie quietly complained in the dark. "I know you're not watching the movie, you're watching those people." 

"Don't be silly, Jo."

"What did you just call me?"

"Ju? Ju! I called you Ju! Is that a problem?"

"No, you didn't. You've spent all night watching that Joey girl and now you call me by her name?" Julie stood up, enraged. "I'm out of here."

"Julie!" Dawson got up to follow her. "Ju. Julie!" She ignored him and walked out of the theater.

"Damn! This is what I was afraid of!" Pacey told Jen, worried. "I have to go get her. Want to come? I can use a buffer in my house since I just know I'm going to get it for this one."

"Yeah," Jen nodded. "Good-bye, Dawson. Unless you're coming with us." Dawson plopped back into his chair.

"Nah. I'll walk," Dawson looked at Jen. "Tell Julie I'm sorry. Actually, forget it. Don't bother. She won't care." He looked back longingly at Joey.

"Okay. 'Night."

"'Night," Dawson mumbled. He waited for Jen to leave. He stood up and prepared to walk down the aisle. He needed to talk to Joey right then, Anderson or no Anderson.

* * *

You like it so far? Feedback please. Keep on the lookout for part 7. 


	7. Just Friends

Just Friends

As usual, read the rest of the series before you read this. Oh yeah, I don't know if I mentioned this in my last story, but Julie is my own creation. E.T. isn't, however. That's owned by Steven Spielberg and probably a whole bunch of other people. William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet doesn't belong to me either, and I still don't own the song "Kissing You" or Des'ree, dagnabit.

Just Friends

"What was that all about?" Jen wondered as they walked back to the car.

"Nothing. Dawson's just a moron, that's all," Pacey answered, annoyed.

"Oh. I think I knew that." A look of clarity came to Jen's face. "Joey! Oh my God, he loves Joey?"

"Shh. We're almost to the car and Julie is waiting there," Pacey warned.

"Why did you talk me into going out with him?" Julie demanded.

"If I remember correctly, I didn't have to do any talking. You begged me to get you a date with him after you saw the picture of us in my room!" Pacey snapped back. Jen got into the car and shut the door. Julie and Pacey didn't budge.

"No, I said wouldn't it be nice for all of us to go to the movies on Friday night!" Julie glared at him.

"Yeah, about six hundred times," Pacey glared back.

"Well, maybe I just wanted him to come because he looked nice and I knew that our fathers wouldn't let us go alone together."

"So?"

"So, maybe I thought he'd be nice and get the idea to hang out with Jen so we could be alone."

"Wh--what?" Pacey asked. "You want to be alone with me?"

"Yes," Julie looked at the ground. Jen was starting to get very impatient in the car since she couldn't hear what was going on.

"Then why'd you get so mad and ditch Dawson?"

"Because, well, I like Dawson, he's nice. But I figured that you'd come after me alone if I left like that and that Jen would talk to Dawson," Julie explained. "I thought that might work better than my attempts to use him to make you jealous which weren't working at all."

"So, you want me to just ditch Jen, now? I can't do that," Pacey said, although he _really_ wanted to.

"Just watch," Julie climbed into the front of the car as Pacey sat down and put the key in the ignition.

"Jen, I have a horrible headache. I won't tell Pacey's family what happened when we get back, so don't worry about him getting in trouble. Do you mind if we drop you off back home?" Julie said sweetly.

"No, no, that's fine. I have to call Cliff when I get back, anyway," Jen nodded. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." Julie lightly touched Pacey's shoulder and winked at him.

"Let's get this show on the road," Pacey smiled and pushed down on the accelerator.

* * *

Dawson stopped three rows before his destination and took a seat. Anderson or no Anderson... but he was really wishing that it was no Anderson. Anderson had just "casually" put his arm around Joey. Dawson was about to move down another row when he noticed Anderson leaning in to kiss her. 

_No way will she kiss him,_ Dawson laughed to himself. _I'm the only guy Joey's ever kissed and she loves me._ Dawson didn't know that this was not the first time Joey and Anderson's lips met. Dawson couldn't bring himself to go any closer. He couldn't talk to them. His Joey had just kissed someone else. _My Joey?_ Dawson thought about how that could be him kissing Joey. But it wasn't. He got up and walked out of the Rialto dejectedly. It started to drizzle as Dawson realized that he could already be too late.

* * *

Dawson spent the next week avoiding Joey and analyzing their friendship. He wondered if Pacey was right, if he felt more than a brotherly affection for her. No, he was just confusing friendship for attraction. One thing he did know, he was jealous as hell of Anderson. The sound of someone climbing the ladder awoke him from his analysis. 

"Joey?" Dawson said rather sadly.

"Gee, you just can't get more enthusiastic to see me than that," Joey smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's movie night," Joey said, "so I figured we'd watch a movie. I hope you're not mad that I skipped last time."

"No," Dawson said. He hadn't expected her to come, anyway. "What about Anderson? Why aren't you with him?"

"He had to go somewhere with his parents," Joey blushed. "I saw him before. So what movie are we watching?"

"Um... to tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd be coming.

"Oh, okay," Joey said slowly. "I-- um... I guess I can just leave."

"No, no, no, no," Dawson jumped off of the bed. "Stay. We'll watch E.T. or something."

"Again?" Joey rolled her eyes.

"Jo," Dawson lowered his eyes, "what's going on between us?"

"We're best friends, just like always," Joey answered with her half smile.

"No, we're not," Dawson finally admitted. "Joey, I miss you. I haven't seen you in weeks except with Anderson." Joey's face became serious.

"So that's what this is about. You can't believe I moved on from you already. What about you and Julie?"

"What about me and Julie? You mean Pacey and Julie. That night at the movies, I called her by your name and she walked out on me."

"Dawson, what are you saying?" Joey looked at him almost frightened.

"I don't know. I guess that... I guess I'm kind of jealous, that's all."

_Yes, of course that's all,_ Joey said to herself. There was an awkward silence. Dawson sort of looked around nervously, trying to find some way to break it. He decided to turn on his stereo to try and make it less strange. He wished that he hadn't as soon as he did, though. He had bought the soundtrack for William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet the day before and had been listening to "Kissing You" over and over while thinking of Joey. He wiped the disturbed expression off of his face and turned back to Joey as it began to play.

"Jo," he asked softly, offering her his hand. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to dance?"

"Please don't do this to me, Dawson," Joey begged, her mouth twisting into a frown. Dawson just kept standing there, offering his hand. Joey shook her head, but finally agreed, taking his hands. She stayed as far apart from him as she possibly could. He pulled her closer.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
The strong will never fall.  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries._

"Don't do this, please," she whimpered softly. Dawson still held onto her.

_Heaving heart is full of pain.  
Oh, oh, the aching.  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh._

Just as Joey had done only a few weeks before, Dawson moved his face to hers and softly kissed her.


	8. Stand By Me

Stand by Me

Rating: PG? PG-13? There's nothing too bad in here.

Spoilers: Nada

Author's note: This will be the last story in this series for a while. I have ideas if I decide to pick it up again, but enjoy this last (?) part. Thanks for all the feedback so far, I hope you decide to send some after you read this part. Also, thanks to Matahari for reading over each part before it was posted and giving me some ideas. Thanks to Lisa for reading over the first few parts before they were posted, too.

Stand by Me

Joey broke away when the violins held out their note. She said three words, but much to Dawson's dismay, they weren't the words she had said before.

"I've gotta go," Joey said, almost angry.

"You can't go. We have to talk," Dawson held onto her arm. Joey stood there thinking for a minute. She pursed her lips and then let out a sigh.

"Um... uh, fine. Okay, fine. Just turn the damn song off!"

"Okay," Dawson reluctantly shut off the stereo. The spell was broken.

"Dawson," Joey shut her eyes to keep from exploding, "what was that?"

"That was me wanting you. That was me knowing exactly how I feel about you. I'm sorry if I never showed you legitimately before."

"You can't keep doing this to me," Joey said with tears in her eyes. "It's not fair."

"You're right, Jo. Of course you're right. I'm sure this time. Really."

"No. You're jealous. Dawson," Joey's voice fell to a whisper "you're too late."

"You can't mean that. You told me that you were in love with me just a couple of weeks ago--"

"You don't get it, do you?" Joey interrupted. "You only wanted me after I was gone. You don't love me. Not more than a sister or something. You're jealous and feel threatened. It may be an infatuation or an obsession but that's not love. Anderson... he could really love me. He forgave me for everything and asked me for a second chance. You can't ask me to give that up."

"Who are you to tell me how I feel about you? I finally figured it out and you tell me I'm lying to myself," Dawson yelled at her. "I was never lying to myself. To you maybe when I pretended to be oblivious, but not to myself. Joey, I want you so badly."

"Maybe lust is a factor, too. Jen wouldn't give you any, so now you turn to your only other friend with breasts!"

"Joey, it is not like that," Dawson said darkly. "I love you. Why don't I deserve a second chance, too?"

"Because... because... I don't know," Joey fell onto the bed. "I can't do this anymore, Dawson. No offense, but I am so sick of thinking about you. You're too much a part of my life and if it continues, it will destroy our friendship."

"Too much a part of your life?" Dawson said, exasperated. "You've been avoiding me since the dance!"

"I wish we never went to that dance," Joey shook her head. She was blinded by the sudden rush of tears. "I wish we never--"

"Joey, don't say that," Dawson laid down next to her. Joey was silent for a while.

"Dawson," she turned her back to him.

"What?"

"Dawson?" she called weakly. "What?" he put his hands on her shoulders. "Jo, what is it?" Dawson asked lovingly.

"Do you remember the first time you tried to get me and Pacey to act in one of your movies?"

"Sure, we were ten," Dawson smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And you made a video camera out of cardboard," Joey remembered fondly, "because your parents wouldn't get you a real one. And it was so terrible."

"Yeah."

"You would stand there and pretend to tape me and Pacey and we would forget all of our lines and make them up as we went along. We'd always end up fighting and you would get so mad that we messed up your movie. So then me and Pacey felt bad and got those big letter stickers and spelled 'Dawson Leery' on the back of the chair you used to sit on that you thought was your directing chair."

"Which was actually one of my mom's good dining room chairs. She got so mad at us for that!"

"Dawson," Joey rolled over to face him and covered his hands around her waist with hers, "I don't think this can work."

"Why not?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"We've known each other for like our whole lives. It's not worth ruining our friendship over. If we go out now, we're inevitably going to break up and that will destroy everything we've been through for the last eight years." Dawson simply responded by running his hands up and down her back. "Maybe if we still wanted to, we could start when we're older and have a better chance to last."

"It's too hard, Joey. I love you now. I'll always be thinking about it. Nothing could be the same."

"Nothing can be the same anyway," Joey put her head on his shoulder, "but we can try."

"I love you so much, Joey."

"I love you, too, Dawson." Joey turned her head up and their faces inched closer to each other. Their noses touched softly and Joey turned her cheek to lay on his.

"What will we do?" Dawson said quietly.

"I don't know." Dawson gently turned her cheek and kissed her on the lips. They pulled apart slightly a few minutes later. The could feel the warmth of the other person breathing on their faces.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Joey murmured.

"Please," Dawson put his hand on her neck. Joey kissed him again and made herself comfortable lying on his should. They held each other and had peace until they fell asleep.

* * *

"Joey, I'm really glad you could come with me," Anderson smiled. This is going to be so much fun." 

"So you'll both be back Sunday night, right?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah. Two and a half days, two nights," Joey smiled back at Anderson.

"You'll love the coast of Maine. It's so pretty," Anderson took Joey's hand. "Yeah, I've never slept a night on a boat before, though. You must thank your parents again for letting me come."

"Hey, don't worry about it. They need to check up on the cabin anyway and the boat's got plenty of room," Anderson said.

"I'll be glad to get out of Capeside, though. Even if you're only taking me to Maine for the weekend," Joey said.

"You've got a very nice sister letting you take the weekend off to go on a trip with your boyfriend," Anderson said, helping her onto the boat.

"Yeah," Joey agreed.

"I'll see you, Jo. I'll wait up Sunday night, no matter how late," Dawson said. "Oh, and here." He pulled a picture out of his wallet. It was a picture that Dawson's mother had taken of Dawson and Joey right before they had left the house on the night of the dance. "I have one, too. We're still best friends, Jo." Joey smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"The very best," she said, putting the picture in her pocket. She took Dawson's hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go.

"We're ready to go, Joey," Anderson put his arms around her.

"Always," Joey said to Dawson as she happily waved good-bye.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. 

Until she got lots of feedback to keep the story going. You can **stop now** and take this as the ending or...

To be continued in the next series, "Analyze This".


End file.
